


Traces of Venom

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Cannon compliant, M/M, Slow Burn, kinda angsty, the symbiote knows i have a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Osborn and Venom's perspective through out the first couple of season's of Marvel's Ultimate Spiderman. Additional to this being a canon compliant, it's also a parksborn fic that Venom has to sit back and watch
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Parksborn - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	1. Test Run

It was only a few days after the party that Harry had already been experimenting with the black sludge he had saved. While he wasn’t as smart as Pete, he was able to hollow out an old watch as a type of canister. The sludge creature tapped the side of the bottle vigorously, as if knowing what the boy was up to.

Normally, when it came to this kind of stuff, Harry would call Peter over in an instant. Except the two weren’t exactly “best friends” at the moment. The other had been incredibly distant as of late, always hanging out with those new transfer students. While they all seemed nice enough, there was something suspicious about them, especially the way they always roped Peter into getting detention. Of course his friend was late from time to time, but his high grades kept him from getting in trouble.For M.J.’s sake, Harry decided to cooperate. He wasn’t too keen on hanging out with the Delinquent Squad, but the redhead’s stubbornness and determination proved too much for him.

 _God, she’ll make a great reporter with that attitude_ , he thought to himself.

Harry grabbed the bottle once he finished the watch. All in all, he was pretty damn proud of his craftsmanship. With his basic tool kit, he had sealed all of the cracks and crevices so the sludge wouldn’t be able to leak out. If he could at least contain it, it would be great strides in his secret research project. He figured if it would stay in a pop bottle, his modified watch should work just fine.

As soon as he unscrewed the cap, the sludge creature jumped on him. Harry’s heart was racing as it crawled up his skin. There wasn’t a point in him screaming, as usual he was the only one in the penthouse. Within a matter of seconds, he was fully covered… _But I’m still in control…_

_**That is because we let youssssss.** _

Harry jumped at the sound. The sound would’ve made the hairs on his neck stand if they weren’t covered in goop… no not goop. It had solidified, almost like it was a suit. “I-is that you talking?” He felt ridiculous talking to it but at least no one was around to see him lose his mind. “H-how are you doing that? What is this we?” Harry added, starting to panic.

_**We are Venom. We are that “sssludge” you sssaved.** _

_Oh great! I’ve unleashed a sentient parasite onto myself._ Harry should’ve flushed it when he had the chance.

**_DO NOT CALL US A PARASITE!_ **

Harry practically had a heart attack. “A-alright! I won’t! I’m sorry!” With a deep sigh he sat back down at his desk. “Wait… What are you then? Spiderman fought with everything he had and I’m just sitting here…”

_**Quite the inquisitive one… We are a ssssymbiote, made in a lab. Ssssspiderman weakened ussss. Now we sssseeeeek revenge.** _

That didn’t sit well with the boy. Yeah, he wasn’t exactly Spiderman’s biggest fan but he couldn’t just walk up and kill him! He was just a kid and Spiderman was… well Spiderman! After a bit of thinking, Harry came up with a sort of compromise. “What if…, we become a new and improved version of him. Instead of killing Spiderman, we take his job, his fans, everything from him?” Under normal circumstances, Harry wouldn’t say these things so nonchalantly but this is his life now. Besides, if they became the next great superhero, he could actually get his dad’s attention and admiration like Spiderman did.

**_Hmmmmm… we havesss a deal then._ **


	2. Showing Off

A couple of weeks later and Harry was rising as New York’s number one hero. Him and Venom were finally getting the hang of things and it was going great! Of course, his dad wasn’t paying him any mind, but even J. Jonah Jameson was calling him a hero! All of New York, whether they liked Spidey or not, was singing Harry’s praises. People actually liked Harry for what he did, not because of his dad’s money.

Swinging through New York, Harry started his new morning routine of being a hero. What he figured would be a quick swing to Midtown, turned into a chance encounter with the dragon man android… thing. Harry wasn’t quite sure what he was, but nevertheless, he took it down quickly. 

_ Wow! And to think Spiderman actually struggles with this guy!  _ The boy thought to himself, appalled with his new strength.  _ Haha, yeah! Check it! _

**_That issss becaussse we are stronger, better than Ssssspiderman._ **

“Got a minute to chat?” A voice called out overhead. “You know the spider thing’s already taken?” Of course, it was Spiderman. Was Spidey seriously going to call Harry out for doing  _ his _ job? If anything, that puny bug should be thanking him for picking up the slack around the city!

“You’re still bothering? Give it up would ya? This years model’s on the case!” he replied in a matter-of-fact way. 

**_You ssshouldn’t let him talk to usss that way._ **

_ Yeah, no shit.  _ Besides, it wasn’t like there was a patent on spider-themed heroes. 

“Yeah, well it's your threads that’s got me bothered. So what are you?” Spiderman asked accusingly.

Harry felt his identity at risk. There was no way Spiderman recognized Venom from the party, right? This was way different from last time, he was in control! And with how many people that were running out of his house, who’s to say it’s Harry Osborn under the mask? 

“I'll tell you what I am, I’m better than you,” he replied. Before he could accidentally reveal the symbiote, he took off. Ignoring Spiderman’s cries to wait.  _ God, that was close. _

**_Why sssso concerned with identity? I thought wes wanted attention?_ **

“Yeah, but not this kind of attention.” Harry muttered to himself. 

**_Let usss deal with Ssssspiderman._ **

Venom took control and moved so fast that Harry didn’t even have time to argue. In a matter of seconds, they were pushing the hero into the street.

“Long way down, huh?” Did he say that? It was his voice… Before hitting the pavement he swung up from Spiderman, letting the other skid to the sidewalk.

“Ow! Is that how you want it man?” the spider said, rising to his feet. If he wasn’t pissed before, well now he was. “Cause I can give as good as I-ACHOO”

“Haha! Got the sniffles? I think you need to lay down and rest for a couple  _ years _ ” Harry left the spider to the masses as he took off again.

_ Jeez, that was disgusting. Doesn’t anyone know about vampire sneeze?  _

**_Yessss. How weak you humansss are._ **

_ And who the fuck does he think he is to talk to me like that? _

**_We can tellsss you who he isss._ **

Harry practically dropped his webs. Luckily, he was quick to regain his balance on a nearby building. Of course, he had always wondered who was behind the mask, like everybody else.  _ How could you know? You’re just a symbiote? _

**_We wassss bonded to him once… on the roof… you remember, yousss wasss there._ **

By now, Midtown was just within walking distance. Harry dropped down to an alley, compressing venom’s physical form back into the watch. Most of that night was an adrenaline filled blur but of course, the most vivid thing he remembered was Venom latching onto Flash and the other superheroes. While he was physically there for the roof fight, he was more concerned with other things. Mostly him and M.J. not falling off the roof… and if Pete was okay. 

“Okay, so you latched onto Spiderman too. But if you stick to exterior surfaces, then did you get behind his mask?” he asked. Harry picked up his pace to the school, realizing he was close to being late. In hindsight, he probably shouldn’t fight before school.

**_He embraced usss on the roof. He let us in, like youuss did. Would yous like to knows?_ **

“Nah, he’s probably a sad thirty-year-old that lives in his mom’s basement. With how much I see him around New York, he probably doesn’t even have a real job.” Harry replied. He opened his locker and threw his backpack in.A sneeze echoed down the near empty hallway. He looked down to see his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I'm just gonna section off chapters based on the major plot points/scenes they revolve around. So for example, Harry comes in a few minutes into the next seen so his POV would start a new chapter. Does that make sense? Its like 2 am so.... yeah


	3. Confidential

“Yo, Pete! Over here!” he yelled, running down the hall to meet the other.

“Oh, hey Harry. How’s it going?” Peter replied with a congested voice. He shut his locker to greet him.

“Wow! You look terrible, like, really bad.” Harry knew better than to suggest Pete stay home. More times than not, he listened to the other complain about missing out on important classes and how “this year was the most important year for college scholarships”. Of course, he knew that Aunt May couldn’t afford to pay for college but Pete didn’t have to sacrifice his well-being, and others, for it.

“Oh thanks, pal.” he agreed sarcastically. “You know, there’s something going around. Wait, are you wearing bling?” Peter asked as he grabbed Harry’s wrist.

Realizing this was his opportunity, he decided it was time his friend knew. “Come with me.” Harry said in a lowered voice. He led the two to the boys bathroom. With ten minutes til class, he doubted anyone would be in here. Still, better to double check the stalls than be sorry.

“Harry, what’s the deal?” his friend asked him.

“Oh... nothing.” he said, subconsciously giving his automated response. Once he deemed the bathrooms secrecy enough, he walked back over to Pete. “Just the biggest secret you’ll ever hear in your life.” Harry added. “You know about that new hero, right?”

“The guy in the cool, black outfit…? Ugh!” Peter paused to groan at his sinuses. He cleared his throat quick before continuing. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him. What about him?”

_ Pete thinks I’m cool? _ Harry thought estaticaly. That meant he was in the clear to share his secret identity. And his best friend thought he was cool!

**_Ssssstay on track._ **

Right. Anyway, Harry figured now was as good of a time to turn his watch on. Venom creeped up his wrist and transformed into the suit. He was too overwhelmed with excitement and adrenaline to notice the other’s rising panic.

“What is that? Harry? No!” Peter cried out.

**_“Yes”_ ** they both seemed to say.

“You’re… you’re”

“That’s right. I’m the man.”

“Okay, okay. Come on, Harry.” His friend, who was practically at a loss for words, was keeping an eye on the bathroom door. “Take that off. Put that away. Do whatever you have to do… Y-you can take it off, right?” Pete asked, the concern in his voice rang loud and clear.

“Sure. Watch this.” Harry switched his watch back and the black mass recessed back into its container. “How cool was that?” He chuckled, trying to lighten the tension that has so quickly formed. 

“You’re freaked out. I freaked you out.” Of course, the only thing Harry feared was happening. Peter was always the first one to run away from dangerous situations. Honestly, he was surprised that Pete was still standing in the bathroom and not already in Principal Coulson’s office. 

“Jeez, Harry.”

“Look, I get it.” Harry placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders to reassure him that they were fine. “But I wanted you to be the first to know, Pete. I’m gonna be king of the world here. I mean, imagine how proud my dad’s gonna be!” 

Harry removed his hands to go look in the mirror. He took out his comb and began checking his hair for any goop or debris from this morning. Can’t really have teachers look at it and get suspicious.

“Anyway, what do you think you’re doing, Harry. We both know what happened last time. Isn;t that the thing that tore up your house? Come on, that’s venom you’ve got in your watch.”

Wow. Pete was really getting worked up about this. I guess it was justifiable since he was in the bathroom with Flash when Venom first attacked… He probably shouldn’t tell him that the toilet sludge can speak...

“Well, it’s just a small piece of it. I found it and I’ve totally got it trained.” Harry really was trying his best to calm Peter’s nerves. “But, come on, this is the best thing that ever happened. I mean, I am the New-and-Improved Spiderman and everybody loves me. 

“U-uh, I really don’t think you are. And being a superhero isn’t so easy.“ Pete declared like he had first hand experience.

“Pfft. How would you know?” If he was honest, the thought of “Puny Parker” being Spiderman was hilarious. Ever since they had met, Peter had shown no athletic abilities and was every bully’s personal punching bag.

“Oh, well I don’t- I mean it just seems like it’s not so easy, that’s all. You know what they say- and I can’t believe I’m actually paying this forward- ” Peter took a deep breath, as if what he was about to say would physically pain him. “But with great power there must also come great responsibility. You know what I mean?”

Ah… the classic Uncle Ben quote. He was a good man who spoke good words. It was a shame how different his father’s version was to that.

“That’s not what I’ve been told....”

_ “Remember, son, you’re an Osborn. A name that carries great power. And with great power can come great reward.“ _

Ever since he was a kid, his dad had drilled into him the importance of the Osborn name. It was exhausting growing up with weight crushing expectations like that. Especially, when all he wanted was Norman’s love and approval. 

Harry put away his comb and turned towards his friend. He only had a few minutes to grab his books and get to class. “I gotta go, Pete.”

“Wait” Peter stepped out in front of him. “Okay, forget about that. Have you thought about what happens if you can’t control this thing?”

He sighed. “How ‘bout a little support, here, huh? I mean you’re my best friend, aren’t you? I’m telling you, I’m completely wired in. No… problem.” The boy gestured to his watch to emphasize his point before walking past him.

But before he could walk out the door, Peter grabbed his wrist. “Harry, wait-”

  
“I said... _ no  _ **_problem._ ** ” Harry shook Pete’s grip in frustration and stormed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheers to 2 chapters in one night. No beta, we die like men


End file.
